gexfandomcom-20200215-history
Mooshoo Pork
Mooshoo Pork is the 2nd boss of Gex: Enter the Gecko Background When Rez resurfaced in the Media Dimension, it appeared that he wasn't alone. Someone else was in there with him. This was Mooshoo Pork, an anthropomorphic pig-cow hybrid who had a fascination with technology. It isn't known when they encountered each other, but all that is known is that Mooshoo Pork became Rez's loyal servant sometime after they met each other. Mooshoo Pork is responsible for the co-creation of the new Rezopolis alongside Rez, and even built a cathedral-like location in the heart of Rez's kingdom, with both Rez and himself painted on stain glass windows. Design and inspiration Mooshoo Pork looks like a mix between a dairy cow and a pig or boar, with a black and white lower body and udder being the cow and a pinkish upper body being the pig. And like any other pig, he has a pig snout. Mooshoo also has a moustache and a small beard. He also wears a monocle over his left eye. He is also rather fat to the point of almost being obese. Involvement Mooshoo Pork serves as the game's second boss, with his boss channel becoming accessible once Gex earns at least 9 Red Remotes. Upon his defeat, the Gold Remote he was holding onto is then used by Gex to open the gate to the third (fourth should Gex have earned enough Red Remotes by the time he faces Mooshoo) section of the Media Dimension where three more levels can be accessed. Strategy Mooshoo Pork is a medium-difficulty boss with a simple strategy. He'll first start chasing you around his lab trying to kill you. Your job when he is doing this is to run to the side of the room he came from, which has a switch on the wall. This is always the farthest side of the room on screen, which is due to the fact that the camera moves very little in this battle, only back and forth with Gex. When you get to the switch, give it a tail attack and you'll damage Mooshoo. But the fight's not over yet. Mooshoo Pork will use the switch himself, and electrify the floor underneath of you. Jump over the surges of electricity or stay on the metal slabs to the sides of the room, and you'll be fine. He'll then proceed to chase you around the room if your close to him. If your too far then Mooshoo will stay where he is and he will keep using the switch until you get close to him. When this happens, repeat the strategy above and flip the switch again. However, when Mooshoo has one hit point left, the two slabs of metal will be destroyed, and you can't wait for the surges of electricity to go away. You have to keep jumping out of harm's way, and repeat the process over again. Flip the switch one more time, and Mooshoo Pork is toast. Literally. Personality While Mooshoo wasn't onscreen enough, there have been tons of implications regarding his personality. For instance, it seems as if he is obsessed with himself, possibly even more so than Rez, as, unlike Rez, Mooshoo has a whole channel named after himself. In battle, he tends to gloat too much, constantly laughing at Gex as the two fight each other, something Rez also did, but not nearly as much as Mooshoo Pork. Should Gex lose all his health, Mooshoo will show his rear end to the camera, mooing in victory as he does so. It is also implied that Mooshoo is highly intelligent, capable of going into the Media Dimension seemingly on his own accord, most likely using some invention to take him there. He also has a sadistic side, as he seemingly enjoys trying to electrocute Gex to the point of cackling as he does so. Quotes "Ho-HO-ha-HA-haha!!!!" - Mooshoo Pork's laughter "Another head (Oinky Laugh) for my collection." "Time to suffer...Little one!!! (Oinky laugh)" "I'll have your head!" "Chocolate-covered flies little boy?" "Come and get some." "Come closer little lizard." "Run, Run away my friend." "You'll never leave here alive!" "Stop running away!" "You're driving me sane!" Trivia *His name is a play on words of 'moo shu pork', a traditional pork dish from northern China. *Mooshoo makes cameos in Enter the Gecko and Deep Cover Gecko. He appears as a train driver in "In Drag Net" and Dial "A" for Arson, in paintings in Mystery TV and as statues in the Superhero Show. *Mooshoo's laugh sounds vaguely similar to one that can be heard in the Cemetery level music in the first game. *His lab has several features such as big tanks of bubbling green liquid in the walls; a dissected gecko on his top right work surface; a machine that generates random numbers (roughly around pi) in the bottom left corner and the huge electricity generator in the center (which can damage Gex if he jumps onto it). The knife that was seen in ]]Mooshoo's channel logo can be seen in the bottom right of the lab way below the dissected gecko. *If you stand on the lowest platform in the level (where the electricity can't reach) and look towards the number generator you get an easter egg. *By far many fans consider Mooshoo Pork along with Morphina to be the scariest characters in the entire series perhaps more scarier than Rez even. *Mooshoo Pork's theme is only heard in the PlayStation version. In the Nintendo 64 version the Circuit Central Theme plays against the fight with Mooshoo Pork instead because CDs have more data than a cartridge. *Like Rez, Mecharez, and the Tiki Brothers, when Mooshoo Pork takes damage in the PlayStation version his theme changes but it becomes higher in pitches instead of being faster. *Mooshoo Pork along with Mecharez are probably the most loyal boss characters to Rez, considering they followed Rez's orders very well. Also Mooshoo Pork helped Rez re-create his lair in Enter the Gecko. *Mooshoo Pork speaks in a German accent. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Gex: Enter the Gecko